halofandomcom-20200222-history
Lift
A lift or elevator is a method of vertical transportation common among all factions in the Halo Universe. Forerunner .]] Lifts are commonplace on almost every Forerunner installation, including the Halo Array. Forerunner lifts vary greatly in design, depending on their purpose and location. For example, those around the control center were small and had six corners, while those around the Library were big enough for a Pelican to land on. It should also be known that almost all the lifts seen in Halo: Combat Evolved, except the really large ones, had a transparent floor. On Installation 04, there were large numbers of lifts located around the Control Room, as well as other locations around the installation. Forerunner lifts have several different methods of propulsion. How exactly they work, is not always clear. Most lifts move without apparent propulsion systems at all while some have beams of energy supporting them, such as the lifts on the Ark. Forerunner lifts can be seen in the following levels: Halo: Combat Evolved *Assault on the Control Room *343 Guilty Spark *The Library *Two Betrayals Halo 2 *The Arbiter *The Oracle *Regret Halo 3 *The Covenant *The Ark Halo 4 *Requiem (level) Human .]] Humans use lifts in all sorts of structures, including starships and space stations. Human lifts are mostly traditional and practical in design. They are usually powered by conventional methods, such as cables or tracks. Additionally, humans use space elevators, massive structures stretching from a planet's surface to geosynchronous orbit, to ferry cargo into space. Constructed of carbon nanofiber, these elevators are powered by strands of superconducting material, similar to MagLev Trains. Human-made lifts appear in the following levels: Halo: Combat Evolved *The Maw Halo 2 *Cairo Station *Ivory Tower Halo 3 *Crow's Nest *The Storm Halo 3: ODST *ONI Alpha Site *Data Hive *Coastal Highway Halo: Reach *ONI: Sword Base *Exodus *New Alexandria *The Package *Countdown *Highlands *Reflection *Sword Base Covenant Lifts used by the Covenant differ from their human and Forerunner-made counterparts. Instead of using traditional, conventional methods, they utilize a more advanced technology called gravity lifts. These devices create anti-gravity fields that can be used to safely move objects vertically without any kind of moving platform. Gravity lifts are mostly used in Covenant cities and structures, such as High Charity. They are also used in Covenant starships to transport and deploy troops and objects to a surface safely. Additionally, anti-gravity technology is also used in smaller pieces of equipment, such as Portable Gravity Lifts or Deployable lookout towers. Usable Covenant gravity lifts appear in the following levels (Not counting minor appearances, such as Sniper Towers): Halo: Combat Evolved *The Truth and Reconciliation *Keyes Halo 2 *Gravemind *High Charity Halo: Reach *Tip of the Spear *Spire Gallery biglift.jpg|A smaller lift near Alpha Halo's Control Room. Liftr.png|Sgt. Johnson uses a large lift to escape a Flood Containment Facility. Smallift.jpg|A large lift within a Flood Containment Facility on Installation 04. Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo 4 '' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' See also *Space Elevator *Gravity Lift *Forerunner elevators *Door Category:Miscellaneous Transport Category:Technology